Lily: The Monster
by xEssentialSoulx
Summary: Deep down is Maleficent afraid of the monster Lily might become?


A disclaimer: I don't don't any characters from OUAT.

Once Upon A Time

Lily: The Monster.

One-shot

* * *

"We need something to draw the darkness out of her!" The sorcerer shouted, sweat glistening on his dark skin.

"How are we going to do that!?" Charming shouted as the wind picked up as Emma laughed darkly. Maleficent stood close to Lily, staff in hand, ready to defend her child at any given moment, she was not going to lose her only child for the second time. She moved closer when she saw the look of sheer horror on Lily's face.

"We need someone with a lot of darkness!" The sorcerer cried as she struggled to keep Emma contained within his magic. "The dark one will be attracted to it! We need to hurry before it snuffs out all of Emma's light. We can't lose the savior!"

"Where are we going to find someone with that kind of darkness!?" Snow shouted to Charming.

The vortex swirled around Emma as she cried out in pain. Maleficent watched as tiny swirling clouds of magic broke away into thin lines and floated in her direction. She was not afraid of the dark one she could handle him. She was, however, unprepared for the small threads of blackness to hover past her and encircle itself around her only child.

"You stay away from her!" Maleficent warned the Dark One as she sent a small burst of power into the lingering cloud, but it did not cause the darkness around her daughter to disperse. The darkness around Lily slowly began to thicken as more and more strands of the Dark One engulfed itself around her.

"What is going on?" Maleficent demanded as she continued to try and fight away the darkness that was steadily surrounding her child. Lily looked at Maleficent in horror as pain shot across her features, "Help me!"

"It's feeding off the darkness within her!" The Sorcorer shouted as the vortex surrounding Emma erupted free from his magic. The darkness weaved its way around Maleficent and entirely engulfed her daughter.

"LILY!" Maleficent cried, anger fueled her magic as she tried everything she could think of to protect her daughter from the dark one.

The dark vortex swirled faster as pieces of it perforated at Lily's skin, she cried out in pain. "We have to help her!" Maleficent cried as she pulsed a large burst of power into the spinning vortex.

The Sorcerer sent a large bust of magic only to have it evaporate when it got near it. Lily gasped for breath as she sank to her knees in the center, she couldn't breathe. The vortex was not only draining her, but it also sucked all the air from where she stood.

"Hang on Lily!" Maleficent pleaded, "We are going to get you out of there!" The scream of pain that erupted from Lily's lips sent pain bombarding throughout Maleficent's body, as it squeezed upon her heart without remorse.

"Lily!" Maleficent's cry echoed throughout the vortex as she used everything she had into a blast from the staff she was holding to try and break the barrier that protected the Dark One from her.

Maleficent's cry of her child's name echoed through the vortex of evil, the echo slowly began to shift, mutate into the voice of another.

"Lilyyyy." It echoed softly in a long drawn out creepy sort of way. "Lilyyyy."

"Mama?" Lily gasped, looking around the vortex from where the voice of her mother, the woman who was the only person who had managed to bring joy into Lily's life, when she was small.

"Didn't you love me, Lily?" The voice echoed as the form of a woman appeared in the vortex. "You killed me!"

"I'm sorry, mommy!" Lily pleaded, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It was an accident!"

"You're a monster!" The voice cried angrily, "You are the reason I am dead!"

Lily shook her head, "No No! I loved you! I would never hurt you!"

"You're a murderer! You killed me!"

Lily clasped her hands over her ears as the voice continued to taunt her, "Murderer!"

Tears rolled down Lily's cheeks, as if the flood gates opened and all the tears she fought back all poured free at once. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, mommy!"

"Adopting you was the worst mistake of my life!"

Lily rested her forehead on the ground, as she leaned forward on her knees, hands still clasped tightly around her ears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Her voice was barely a whisper through gasps of air.

Lily's head jerked up as strands of darkness latched itself upon her wrist, and clasped itself around her waist. The darkness lifted her into the air as it fed off the evil within her. Lily's body felt weak as her body hung limp, her head fell back and she could see Maleficent desperately trying to get in. The tears in Maleficents eyes broke her heart.

Maleficent continued blast the barrier with everything she had but nothing would penetrate it. Pain filled Makeficent's chest as Lily's cries of pain erupted through the sound of the vortex. The evil was forcing its way into her daughter's flesh and there was nothing Maleficent could do to save her.

When the final strand of blackness disappeared into her child's body the shield evaporated and blinding illumination shown from where Lily was floating. When the light dimmed Lily floated gently to the ground, her head down, face hidden by her dark brown hair. The long black gown she now wore was scaly and form fitting, it reveled the pale flesh of her shoulders.

"Lily?" Maleficent said, stepping closer to her. Lily's head remained down, but her voice was delicate and frail. "Help me, Henry. Please."

"How can I help?" Henry asked, stepping a little closer.

"Stay away from her, Henry!" Regina demanded, placing herself between her son and Lily.

A devious smile spread across Lily's lips as she flashed passed Regina and placed herself in front of Henry.

"Yes, Henry," Lily said, "Stay away from me…." With that Lily's hand plunged into Henry's chest as she pulled his heart free. Maleficent stood in frozen horror, as the heart in her daughter's hand slowly began to blacken in her grasp where her fingers held it.

She plunged Henry's heart back into his chest with a laugh, she traced a finger along Henry's face, "Doesn't that feel better, Henry?"

"Much better." Henry said, smiling at her as she laughed softly. "I'm glad." She said with a wicked smile. The moment she began moving towards Maleficent, Regina and Emma hurled attacks at her, only have them to explode before reaching her. "She's too powerful!" the sorcerer shouted as all their attacks were rendered useless.

Leroy snarled at Lily, as her eyes remained locked on Maleficent. "She's a monster…"

Lily's flicked over to Leroy as she flashed before him quickly and plunged her hand into his chest. When it returned, she held his heart in the palm of her hand.

She turned her attention to Maleficent and smiled as she began to squeeze his heart, " You have no idea, what kind of monster I really am."

Dust slipped through Lily's fingers as a pleased smile graced her lips. Her eyes flashed gold as Maleficent's staff jerked free from her hand and floated into Lily's awaiting one. The moment her fingers gripped the staff, it began to decay and blacken. She smiled at Maleficent with such disdain that it sent shiver down her spine.

"Still don't mind a little darkness, do you mommy?" Lily's diabolical laugh, echoed as she raised the staff above her head, prepared to strike Maleficent down.

Maleficent lurched awake, sweat drenched her skin, as she placed a hand on her empty stomach. Taking in deep gulps of air, she took in her surroundings. She was in the armchair, in Lily's room at Granny's. Lily hadn't been feeling well, since she returned to her human form, the first change can sometimes make you ill. She had been running a fever, so Maleficent had stayed to care for her, even though Lily had assured her she was fine and didn't need looking after.

Maleficent shook the premonition from her mind, convincing herself it was only a nightmare as she reached forward and felt Lily's forehead. She still felt really warm as the perspiration glistened on her forehead.

She sighed and let some of her magic flow into Lily, to ease the fever and help her sleep. Everything would look brighter in the morning. Wouldn't it?

* * *

There you go guys! I had this idea last night and had to write it down. I am also working on the next chapter for A Place Called Home. I should have it up by the weekend at the latest. Have a great day and please review!


End file.
